


A Vampire's Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Sadie is a vampire drawn to Rayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Kiss

Sadie Stone only ever came out at night, a fact that many people had yet to notice but the one person who had, who always had known, was Rayna. As the girl's manager she knew she needed to guard Sadie's secret. Sadie Stone was a vampire, a vampire who longed for, hungered for, someone to love her. She had been watching Rayna as they worked, her smile slight, she might hunger for the woman but she would wait... she would get her girl eventually. 

Rayna looks over at Sadie, half-smiles, then rises, heading to the kitchen. Sadie follows instantly, using her lean, strong frame to keep Rayna pinned to the kitchen counter, enjoying the flutter of Rayna's heart, she could almost feel the woman's heartbeat speed up. She smiles, trailing a hand over Rayna's neck, tucking copper hair away from her neck before leaning closer, her fangs descending until she can bite, she can feel Rayna stiffen as she sinks her fangs in, drinks, feeding her hunger, her need for blood and yet, as she feeds she feels her other hunger flare. She dis-engages, licking the wound at Rayna's neck, her hand trailing slowly down over Rayna's arm, her lips brushing Rayna's ear. 

"Mine."

Rayna shivers, then nods slowly. Sadie smiles, her hand trailing over Rayna's stomach. 

"Relax... I won't hurt you."


End file.
